Cold and Hard
by myyinfatuation
Summary: "Right now I own you. Get on your knees Ackerman and clean this mess." Mikasa pulls a prank. Then she cleans it up. Not at all sexy in the way you might expect. Levi x Mikasa, Rikasa
1. Chapter 1

So this chapter is not M rated, but the next one will be haha. (first M rated fic so we'll see how this goes...) The story will be either 2 or 3 chapters long, so it should all be up in not too long. I don't read the manga (I like the anticipation of the show so there are no manga spoilers) Anyways I hope you like it :)

* * *

Sasha and Connie were laughing it up on cleaning duty, somehow having the time of their life even while clearing horse shit.

Mikasa was not having it.

Cleaning duty was fine. Collecting horse excrement for manure and laying new hay for the horses and pack mules was fine. Even coming out smelling like the back end of Sasha after eating Cooks Chili bean surprise was perfectly acceptable.

But the fact was she hadn't seen Eren in over a week despite living in the same building as him. While the recon HQ was really an abandoned castle in the middle of nowhere in need of a complete overhaul resulting in endless chores, you'd still think that two freshman to the world of the scouting legion might at least glimpse each other in the mess hall, or at formation simulation practice, or anywhere really! But no, other than the brief conversation when they had first arrived, a week had passed without seeing neither hide nor hair of him.

She did know he slept in the basement due to the ridiculous fear of Eren turning titan in his sleep. She knew that the orders were part of the promise that had loosened the noose on Erens life. However, while it may let some sleep easier knowing he was chained to the wet mouldy walls of a dark crumbling basement, it didn't help the issue at all. Instead it cemented the idea that Eren was not human.

Even Captain Irvin, a cunning but fair man deserving the respect his officers gave him, who had bargained for Eren's life and offered him the dream position as a legion scout, even he did not see him as a life deserving treatment as a human. Or maybe he had calculated it best to appear that way. Or maybe not. Mikasa had never illusioned herself as a thinker of great means, so the true intentions of keeping Eren locked up and out of sight wasn't clear to her, nor did she think it something she could work out on her own.

She asked Armin on the few occasions she would get a spare word with him. While also worried over Eren's continued absence, his overall opinion on the matter however was blatantly biased by almost a decade of hero worship for Captain Irvin.

"Don't worry Mikasa." Armin smiled reassuringly, eyes crinkling and not exasperated at all by Mikasa's blunt intrusion on his conversation with Reiner, with an also typically blunt question about Erin. "I'm sure Irvin Taichou has his reasons. Plus Lance Corporal Levi went along with its execution."

"That's true Mikasa", Reiner put in. "and Levi Heichou doesn't seem like the type to do unreasonable things without a reason. I mean take the instance in the courtroom"

Armin winced at the mention of the public beating and looked to Mikasa. Yup, Armin thought, she's furious.

Everyone in the 104th squad knew of her over attachment to Eren, and were quite scared of what she might do after the courtroom judgment was over. Armin, more than anyone, knew the strength of her attachment to Eren, and the lengths she went to protect him when she thought no one was looking. But her anger that day hadn't been born in a flash. It was a slow growing burn that had exploded with the beating. Armin did suspect a deeper meaning to her anger, but it wasn't something he thought to dwell on, and was extremely relieved to see that she hadn't retaliated like he had thought she would.

However, much to his later horror, his suspicions were quite spot on. Mikasa anger toward those who had subjected Eren to cruelty was really just barely kept in check, like a rabid dog waiting to burst free at the next opportune moment.

Yes, she was angry because of the abuse Eren suffered, but it was a little justified according to both Eren and Armin. But her heart could not be appeased by that alone. Corporal Levi could not have known about Eren's regenerative capabilities when he was beating him to a pulp. Those kicks were as much a test of Eren's resolve and body's vitality as a ploy used to setup their proposal for time. That had infuriated her.

But there was also another more personal aspect to her anger. After the events that had caused to her to be adopted into the Yeagers, Mikasa had become strong, or rather realized the potential to her strength. Her reaction speed was almost godlike, her precision and agility demonic. There was no holding back, because if she did, she would be breaking her unsaid promise to survive. When she continued to strive forward, the world was hers. It was a feeling crazy to be said out loud but she could not deny her belief that it was true. She would never have to loose what was important to her, never have to relive that nightmare again.

But that day in the courtroom reminded her that while her strength would enable her to survive in the fight or die situations that so populated her life thus far, it wouldn't hold up against the rotten power structures of human civilization.

Politics, birth status, religion, money... _power_. Her strength that day couldn't protect Eren from the hands of those in power. Human nature was not necessarily cruel, but it was just as savage as any animals. The major difference Mikasa found, was that humans could communicate. Humans wanted to live, eat, shit, and procreate as much as any animal, but because we could communicate we survive easier in groups, leading eventually to society, with all its benefits but also its hierarchies. And there are always things to be wary of about society.

That was what Mikasa cared about. The power of fear and greed. The greed of the rich pig merchants, the fear of the military police, those who took it to their advantage like that fanatic pastor. In groups, these feelings grow stronger than that of any one indivdual. The feelings were almost palpable in that room, heavy awful feelings that grasp the heart and stop a person from thinking clearly. Their power and their influence wasn't something not all of Mikasa's strength could ever take on.

Sometimes Mikasa thinks back to her life in the mountains. Her quiet secluded life, isolated from everything but nature's plants, animals and insects, and of course her dear dear parents. She remembers the beautiful sky, the endless fields and her long gone innocence. But then she will also remember that she was weak. And that even then the intruders that came, represented a body of people and their feelings. Who had wanted to use her, sell her, rape the essence of human out of her. That this was what was the reality waiting for her beyond the paradise of her youth. This was human society. A people just as merciless in its fight for survival as all nature's creatures were. Thats was why she had to be strong. Only the strong could deem to show mercy, and afford to be kind. Only the strong.

And then that thing came and shocked everyone with his display of brutality toward Eren. Eren! Messy feelings of fear, self loathing, and anger exploded then. In all truth her antipathy was unreasonable. But she was confused and angry and if she was going to function she needed to a target to focus these emotions, at least for the moment.

Time had passed and she had cooled down. She no longer blamed him for the personal feelings brought on that day. But she still couldn't forgive him for the excessive violence he pulled. A tooth flew out of Eren's mouth from the first kick! That fucking midget had not pulled his punches at all. And pushing Eren's face into the floor with his size 4 foot? That man had taken it too far.

Coupled with the fact that she hadn't seen Eren for over a week, and that the Lance Corporal was in charge of him, Mikasa wasn't very happy with him to say the least. Thus Mikasa simmered in her anger as she loaded bags of horse manure in the cart. They were to haul the stinky goods all the way across the property to the garden area. She couldn't wait.

She tugged her gloves up and waited for Connie and Sasha to load their share. She had noticed earlier today that all the window panes on Corporal Levi's floor had been taken off for some reason. If it still was off then her plan of letting loose a squirrel in his room could still work! In a slightly better mood she offered to pull the cart first.

Connie noticed the out of place smile Mikasa wore, and made eyes at Sasha. Sasha stared at Mikasa for a long moment, then turned to Connie.

"I think Mikasa is high!"

"w-What? How?"

"I heard that cows release methane gas when they poo. Maybe the gas got to Mikasa?"

"Thats only when they fart man. And horse shit doesn't smell like gas, it smells like you."

"Fine you farmer hick, but I think all the cow gas from you village has scrambled your brain."

"At least I don't eat moose droppings!"

"Moose droppings aren't actually moose droppings! I told that already! Stop making me hungry!"

"Here have some nice horse droppings instead", Connie grinned and flung some horse shit mixed with soil at Sasha.

"EWW Connie!"

Sasha barely dodged another shit missile, and kicked some dirt at Connie's eyes to buy for time. She hurried to the other side of the cart and whipped a dirt clod up herself. Just as she made to throw it-

"Sasha throw that thing anywhere near me and I'll be eating your share of bread for the next month." Mikasa said flatly.

Connie who had been crouching behind Mikasa looked up sheepishly. Then he saw her face and ran around to cling to Sasha.

Mikasa turned back to the cart, about to ignore them when she overheard their conversation.

"But how else should we settle our battle?"

"It has to be physical. Nothing brainy."

"How about you aim your dirt clods at that window over there", Mikasa said pointing to a window missing it's upper pane.

"What if it's someones room?", Connie said

"With a missing window?" Mikasa countered, she would have continued but Sasha was already busy making rules.

"So best out of 3? Maybe 5? Any more than 10 each and thats a lot of manure gone missing."

Too easy, Mikasa thought, small grin back in place. She'd take any punishment that shortie could dish out just to have a dirt clod land right on his cravat collection.

...

There was always a bit of craziness when the new recruits came. Those who joined the legion scouts were always a bit crazy to begin with, and within the first month of joining you could always expect a number of incidents happening. Signing up for the legions scouts was akin to a death sentence, so new recruits always tended to go a bit crazy, living life up before the first mission.

This year had been rather different with the new recruits having faced and survived the nightmare of the titans first hand. In mourning for their friends and perhaps in some cases lovers, they were even more solemn then the usual bunch. But they finally seemed to be loosening up. Fights breaking out and dissolving in laughter within minutes, customary harmless hazing and pranking by some of the veteran scouts, embarrassing drunk singing and dancing, and couples casual and serious forming in the dark of the night.

Food was good in the scouts, sometimes alcohol was available, and on certain rare days dessert. The money earned was usually all sent back to their families, or saved up by those who had no one left, for a day where they might make a family of their own.

It was a sad and bitter life sometimes, but those in the scouts valued something that went beyond merely surviving. Purpose, freedom, exploration, and hope.

Yes, Corporal Levi was happy that the new recruits were living it up. Really.

"And you thought throwing _horse shit_ though an open window was a better idea?! Horse shit?" Petra's voice went strangled.

"It was mostly dirt you know. With a little bit of fresh wet dung to keep the dirt clod together.", Sasha said in an honest attempt to diffuse the situation.

Mikasa remained straight faced, but her lips tightened. Connie desperately wished lightning would strike him down right now so he could just disappear.

Levi, carefully watching everyone, found that his eyes kept coming back to rest on Mikasa. Her face was as expressionless as always, but something about her was different.

"We were going to clean it up after", Connie lied. "We didn't know it was an occupied room, we swear. I mean there was no glass in the window!"

"Didn't know it was an occupied room? You still don't know?"

Mikasa's lips tightened again.

"Oh my god you guys it's th-"

"Enough Petra. Lets just dole out punishments. Since Braus and Springer like horse shit so much you'll be on manure duty for remainder of the year, though if you survive the upcoming mission I might reconsider. Also anything found broken will be reimbursed equally from all three of your paychecks."

"Hai, sir!"

Connie visibly relaxed, and Sasha looked happy enough to faint, he didn't take away food privileges!

"As for you Ackerman," Levi's voice went colder, confusing Petra and Connie, Sasha was looking at Corporal Levi like he was the next messiah.

"Since you weren't technically part of this, though you did stupidly suggest it, you will be cleaning this room up to my satisfaction. If not done properly you will find yourself joining the idiot duo on shit duty. You will be skipping breakfast and will start cleaning immediately."

"Hai, sir."

Connie and Sasha walked out the room, but Petra had her eyes on the Corporal, whose eyes, in turn, were narrowed on Mikasa.

"Sir", Mikasa voiced after a long silence. There was no question in her voice but it seemed it wasn't needed. Even Petra was curious about Levi's silence.

"What are you waiting for, get a broom and start sweeping this crap up. I'll be back in an hour and I want to see some significant progress.", he glared at Mikasa before nodding at Petra and leaving the room.

Petra sighed. The kids had gotten off fairly easy, especially Mikasa, to be honest. But the look Levi was giving her was a bit ...off.

"Ral-san? Where can I find the nearest broom and dust pan?"

"In the Levi's closet over there. The whole thing's devoted to his cleaning supplies. And please, call me Petra." She smiled then hesitated. While she wanted to ask if anything had happened, she doubted that Mikasa would tell her if she knew. Plus it might be awkward if Mikasa really had no idea.

"Rivaille-heichou", Mikasa began, while starting to sweep, "was he acting a bit odd?"

Oh dear, even a girl whose never interacted with Levi could tell he wasn't acting normal. "E-ehh? Why would you think that?"

"It's just that I thought it would be faster to start with knocking off the surface dirt on the furniture and on the ceiling and walls first. Its going to fall on the ground anyway." Mikasa replied nonchalantly. "Actually I only noticed dirt on the ceiling when I saw some sprinkle down on heichou. Is he really a clean freak?"

"Oh he is. I think its the shock of seeing the room so dirty. Maybe he meant just a quick sweep to help the air before tackling everything else.", Petra laughed awkwardly. She stayed a bit longer and gave some advice on how to clean the room, made a polite goodbye and exited the room.

If Mikasa was that observant toward Levi, she must have noticed his cold attitude toward her. But it seemed the girl could care less. Instead the reserved Mikasa was taking jabs at Levi the minute he left the room. Petra even thought that if Heichou had stayed a bit longer, Mikasa have said those comments to his face.

Heichou, Petra wondered as she made her way to the mess hall for breakfast, what exactly did you do to make that girl hate you so much?

* * *

Next chapter will be more fun I think :P


	2. Chapter 2

Noticed a lot of grammar/spelling errors, missing words and awkward sentences in the last chapter and I will go back and fix them... later. lol, being really lazy just typing and posting them up, and the same goes for this next chapter so be warned -_-"

On another note, decided to split the story into three to get this chapter up faster. Enjoy :)

* * *

Levi felt a bit off balance when he stepped in the room but knowing him, the prospect of a good cleaning would set him right.

All day he had been distracted. The fact that his room, his haven of cleanliness, had been desecrated by horse shit had almost popped a blood vessel. While investigating who was on duty in the horse stalls, plans of murder weren't exactly out of the question.

He had been cleaning all the windows on the floor and had made his way to his room. He had been short on time and had decided to skip one harder to reach window to finish the other rooms. He could comeback to his own room at the night after all. Little had he realized it had been the perfect target for stupid newbies settling debts.

But after a night of cooling off in the neighboring free room, he had decided to be lenient. (Also Captain Irwin had paid a visit and laughed his ass off, a sight rarely seen, and told him to go easy on the dumb rascals.)

After meeting with the troublemakers and hearing their story, he felt a little more irritated at their stupidity, but he had heard of the antics Sasha and Connie had pulled during their training years. What hadn't fit was Mikasa. Why she was involved at all was a mystery. If she were just a witness who hadn't reported the incident, Levi wouldn't have batted an eye. But her being the one fool who had suggested throwing dung balls though the window? That was suspicious.

Maybe that was why he had already been especially annoyed at her, and had paid special attention to her expressionless face. That was when he noticed her lips twitch just the slightest. The bitch was laughing at him.

He kept to his original punishments, but only because he didn't trust what sort of punishment might slip out when he was that pissed.

Understandably, for the rest of the day, the girl was on his mind. She had a motive, and two airheaded playful fools just asking to be used. To target his beautiful perfectly clean room was akin to torture for him. She had to know that. Cold blooded bitch.

"Never mind the time tonight. You'll be staying here until I'm satisfied."

He looked around the room. The disaster that he had walked into last night was gone, but obvious signs of what had happened were glaringly apparent. The lampshade near the window was broken, the ceiling and wall surrounding the window were slightly discolored, the bedsheets stripped from the bed to be cleaned, and the distinct smell of earth with a faint hint of manure and horse hanging around the room were among the most obvious signs of last nights idiocy.

While the girl hadn't wiped the floor down yet, she had managed to get the dirt off all the furniture and walls.

Levi turned to Mikasa. "The lamp will have to replaced so don't bother with it. Get started on the stains on the wall and ceiling for now. You'll do the window pane tommorow since its dark outside. I'll be supervising so don't skimp or be too harsh when scrubbing."

He went to his bedside drawer, picked something out and sat down on the couch (which had thankfully been spared from the chaos last night), then raised an eyebrow at Mikasa to get started.

While Mikasa's expression remained placid, inside she was laughing. She had suspected that he had figured out she was behind the mess when his attitude had been so cold this morning and had continued even now. It seemed he couldn't prove anything, and the smell would probably remain for quite a while, so Mikasa was all in all quite satisfied with her petty revenge.

She worked on the window and surrounding wall, working out the stains for a bit. Then she wiped down the nearby furniture with and disinfected that too, regularly rinsing her cleaning rag and replacing the water.

The room faced the west, and the setting sun bathed the room in golden light. It really was a very pretty room, but the light also further emphasized the mess. Only three dung balls had managed to make their way into the room so the amount of dirt wasn't too bad. Unfortunately for Levi however, they had exploded with impact. One had hit the ceiling and showered his bed and floor with dirt, leaving a brown imprint where it had landed. The other two had partially impacted with the window upon entering the room, spraying dirt everywhere. One had hit the lamp, and the other deeper into his room on the floor.

Finished with that task, she next dragged over a chair over from a small table the Corporal had in his room. It had a pretty seat cover and Levi's stare was digging into her back so she took off her boots and socks before getting onto the chair. Cleaning the ceiling was annoying because any dirt she hadn't succeeded in knocking off before fell onto her face, hair and worst of all, her scarf. She really shouldn't have worn it, or at least taken it off but it needed a good cleaning anyway.

She sneezed suddenly, barely managing to cover her mouth with her shoulder, wobbling the chair she was on precariously. A touch flustered, she wiped her nose with her hand embroidered handkerchief she snuck a look at the Corporal. Who was starring right back. Embarrassed and annoyed at being caught, she stuffed the cloth harshly back into her pocket and meant to go back to work when she heard the faintest pitter patter of a crowd through the window.

"That would be the men running after simulations." Levi remarked, quite unnecessarily in Mikasa's opinion.

He got up then and moved to the open window, the breeze playfully lifting strands of dark hair. Mikasa had thought he had seemed tired from lack of sleep and annoyed at the general state of his room all this time while on the couch. Now however, his serious eyes were almost sparkling. It was disgusting. And suspicious.

Her eyes followed his to the grounds outside his window. Just then the group appeared. Some senior officers had noticed Levi at the window and called out to him, one or two commenting cluelessly on the mess outside his window. Apparently Sasha and Connie had miraculously had the common sense not to tell what had happened.

While Mikasa appreciated the picturesque scene of fit men and some women jogging in the glow of the setting sun, she still had a lot of work to get through and was about to get back to work when she spotted an achingly familiar head among the group.

Mikasa's eyes widened. Forgetting what she was doing she cried out "ER-ernghh-"

She had lost balance again, but would have been fine rebalancing the chair before she fell... if someone hadn't kicked the chair out from under her!

She fell with a loud and painful thump, and was quickly pinned there by a hard body and silenced with an unyielding hand covering her outraged mouth. Levi's of course.

...

Eren having heard the beginnings of his name looked up and saw the Corporal.

"Heichou!", Eren called out in greeting.

"Be careful with your hands" was all Levi said in reply before turning away.

If Eren thought the comment oddly caring, it certainly wasn't a bad thing. Replying with a happy "Hai!", the young man remained blissfully unaware of what was happening just behind the window.

...

Mikasa bit savagely into Levi's hand. Or at least she wanted to. But the look on Levi's face had stopped her from biting down. Instead she waited for Levi to finish talking to Eren.

Not very docilely though. She bucked underneath him, but Levi kept his body firmly clamped above hers. He was smiling now, and he put a finger to his lips. Mikasa, understanding that relenting was the quickest way to get him off her, went limp beneath him. She had to see Eren's face before he turned the corner to reassure herself that he was ok. And what was that about his hands? Had something happened?

But Levi had other plans. Moving to straddle her upper thighs he used his legs to lock the movement of hers, and then continued to sit on her like he very well belonged there. The hand on her mouth slid to her neck, with his thumb on the soft flesh of the hollow of her throat. Her arm's were free to wreak havoc, but his eyes promised dark and painful things if she were to try anything.

He turned back to the window and continued to nod and greet officers until they had all finally passed.

Levi got off of Mikasa then, and proceeded to calmly dust himself off. There was no explanation needed for what had just happened.

Mikasa slowly got to her feet as well. That little shit had set this up. For all she knew the midget bastard would keep messing around with her schedule so that she would never get to see him. She hadn't thought it possible until this last week. She wanted to say she didn't regret getting on his bad side with her prank, but she was sorely regretting it now.

Maybe he would show some me some mercy, she thought a bit desperately, and let her catch Eren after practice before finishing up with the room. Just a quick word and a check on his hands. She made her way to the door quickly, if he punished her afterword it would be worth it just to see her adoptive brother, she just had to make it out before he stopped her.

But before she was even halfway across the room, as if anticipating her actions, Levi was before her quick as a flash, and with a hard push and a distressingly harsh tug on her scarf she was stumbling back, back over something hard and on to something soft.

She made to get up, and out of such a vulnerable position, but he pushed her down again with a his hand firm on her stomach and slipped between her spread thighs putting her in an even more vulnerable position.

She was a mess on his bed. Dirty and smudged, her silk hair was fanned out and entangled with her fingers, arms splayed above her head. Her once tucked in white shirt and red scarf were in disarray, and her long legs spread apart before him, one over the foot board kept there with one hand, and the other falling awkwardly over the side of his bed. Her face had a pink tint to it, and her breathing, once heavy, was rapidly slowing back to normal, but Levi could feel every breath she took through the other hand he kept on her stomach.

The situation would have been overtly sexual, if it hadn't been for the murderous look in both their eyes.

"If you want to see Eren, then you clean. No running away in between, barefoot I might add.", his lip curled up as he glanced at her dirty feet, but the look disappeared when he met her eyes. "I can't prove this mess was your doing, but it doesn't matter. I am your superior. Remember and respect that." his face kept its familiar apathetic expression, but his eyes blazed.

"And right now I own you. Get down on your knees Ackerman and clean this mess."

He didn't move away, so Mikasa was forced to move around him. But she would die before willingly looking like an idiot in front of him again. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she grabbed the upper arm of the hand keeping her pushed down and leveraged herself up. If she expected him to move his hand away he didn't. Instead his hand skimmed down to her rest on her hip. Faces much closer, but neither backing away, she loosened her scarf and laid it on the bed. She shrugged out of her uniform jacket with her chin raised in challenge unaware that she had also inadvertently bared him her pale slender neck in the process.

Putting that too beside her, she readied herself for the next bit. She pushed away his hand and swung her leg around him to join the other at the side of the bed. She forced herself not to react when she felt his fingers brush her inner thigh. Levi finally relented and stood straight, giveng her a bit of space, and Mikasa slid off the bed to finally be able to stand tall herself. She was still too close to be respectful forcing the Corporals head to tilt up just a bit to keep eye contact.

Mikasa didn't smirk, how could she after that set down, but she was definitely feeling a little better as she walked past him towards his cleaning closet. She propped it open and proceeded to get the cleaning supplies to start cleaning the floor. As she rummaged through the closet pondering how to clean the floor on her knees if he did mean that literally, Levi had the sense to unclench his jaw muscles.

* * *

Reviews are love :)


End file.
